starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nelsons
The Nelsons are a race extant to the Delta Sector, one that is so near-human that there are some cultural anthropologists that suggest that they are Human. Certainly if they were, it would explain a great many things about them (such as their usage of Human names and the similarities between their native language and Arth Standard). How a group of Humans would've come to live on a remote ice world in the Arrow Cluster can only be guessed at (some of the more popular guesses are that they were an offshoot of the Noah Six expedition, a group of Umanu who fled from the Uhl, or a distinct Noah expedition; all of these theories involve a loss of advanced technology and the occurance of certain physiological changes due to the intoxicating influence of the planet's native Gas Slug population). The Nelsons are a simple, wholesome, family race who strongly believe in hard work, and good, honest "down home" values. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Humanoid *''Durability'': 6 *''Learning Rate'': 8 *''Science: Poor *Navigation: Poor *Tactical: Poor *Engineering: Average *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 8 years. Adult at 15 years. Middle age at 33 years. Old Age at 58 years. Venerable Age at 70 years. *''Lifespan'': 70 + 4d10 years. *''Height (Male): 1.8 meters; 1.5 + (1d5 x 0.1) meters. *''Height (Female): 1.7 meters; 1.4 + (1d5 x 0.1) meters. *''Mass (Male): 90 kilograms; 40 + ((same 1d5 from height + 1d5) x 10) kilograms. *''Mass (Female): 55 kilograms; 30 + ((same 1d5 from height + 1d5) x 5) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 6 m/rd (4 kph) *''Volume'': 0.08 m^3 *''HD'': 45/45/50 *''HP'': 60 *''Unarmed Damage'': 5 NHP *''STV'': 104 MU (1300 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Nelsons are a bipedal race of onmnivorous consumers, similar in almost every respect to Humans (though there are a couple of noteworthy exceptions). On average, they have the same overall height and weight as Human beings (two meters and eighty kilograms). Nelsons have the same external features and sensory organs as Humans, including a pair of arms for fine manipulation and a pair of legs for propulsion. Their skin color is almost universally light beige. Eye and hair color are usually brown, though there are those among the female population with blonde hair. They have roughly the same constitution as Humans. While they have a relatively high learning rate, it is slightly lower than that of Humans (possibly as a racial side effect from the constant exposure to Gas Slug emissions). Nelsons as a rule choose to eat at least twice a way, once before commencing their day's activities and once at their conclusion. Some individuals choose to eat a very small meal towards mid-day. Nelsons usually go to sleep a few hours after dark; depending on the time of year and location on the planet, they may get anywhere from five to ten hours sleep, though six is the average. Reproduction is performed sexually; females usually give birth to anywhere from two to four offspring after a 40 week gestation period. Space Units Not Applicable: Species is Non-Starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Nelsons are a non-starfaring race. They can only be found on their home planet (which they literally call "Home"), located at δ131x7, p4. They are a high-end Stone Age race who have mastered basic machinery and agriculture. Some of their communities are involved in the wrangling and domestication of some of the planet's Gas Slugs, selling them to unknowing visitors to their world. There are a number of religions in place on the planet, though the vast majority of them seem to be relatively minor variations of a single, larger religion. Some members have begun experimenting with making alloys of the native Molybdenum and Nickel, indicating the planet's Metal Age is likely not too far off. The Nelsons have a moderate population density, which is mostly centered in the planet's tropics where conditions are more conducive for growing crops, despite the more active weather patterns and higher density of wild Poison Gliders. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Home (131x7, p4) **''Beta Sector'': None Status For the most part, the Nelsons have been isolated from other races. This is largely due to the location of their homeworld in the "tip" of the Arrow Cluster, an area well within the territory of the G'Nunk. For their part, the G'Nunk largely leave the Nelsons alone; why the G'Nunk haven't wiped them out is a matter of some speculation. Those brave enough to face an encounter with the G'Nunk make their way to the Arrow Cluster on occasion in order to pick up either Nid Berries and/or Charm Babies, the latter of which are highly desired by the Djaboon. The Nelson/Djaboon link forms the first leg of two of the major Delta Sector trade routes, the Short Route and the Cross-Cloud Route. The Nelsons themselves don't desire any particular specialty trade goods but are very interested in several standard trade goods, particularly Seeds and Spores for their farms, and Musical Instruments, which are often employed in their socials. Nelsons can sometimes be found off-world in the company of the Humna Humna, with whom they have a good rapport. Other races tend to find their primitive ways and simple ways amusing at first, but steadily more and more annoying if forced to spend an extended period of time in close proximity with them. Indeed, many visitors to their world don't stay for very long; it's not entirely clear if it's them, the Gas Slugs, or both... *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Home'': Depressed *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Charm Babies (Home; δ131x7, p4) Supplemental Information The Nelsons have been described as a race that exhibits a glorious lack of sophistication. They have a very strong work ethic. Six days each week, they get up before the sun rises in the morning, work their fields and tend to their herds until those tasks are complete, and spend the remainder of the day engaged in various forms of entertainment. Most of this entertainment comes in the form of community folk dances, or similar gatherings to sing or to play primitive instruments. Nelson music is bright and often fast-paced, and their singers tend to be quite talented. One day each week is spent resting, a time when many of their number choose to engage in religious activities. Nelsons as a whole are extroverted and have a strong sense of community; it's a rare individual in their society that keeps their ideas and beliefs to themselves. Females of the race tend to be busybodies, which lends itself towards the rapid communication of any local news and gossip. Nelsons can be a bit naive and are honest almost to a fault, and some have social manners that many other civilized races find atrocious. They are fascinated with advanced technologies but any attempt to use those technologies often ends disastrously. Still, they usually try to do right with others and to honor their obligations, are usually rock-solid in tight situations, and make fast friends. Nelsons do have an exploratory streak in them and, thanks to the Humna Humna, they are aware of other worlds and starfaring culture. Older adolescents and younger adults (particularly males) may occasionally sign on to "hitch a ride" with visitors to their world in order to experience what's out there first hand. Occasionally, members of the race may leave their world in order to purchase Seeds and Spores from other races, particularly after a poor harvest. Sometimes they will offer Gas Slugs in exchange for these seeds; occasionally they're even successful in trading them away (though usually they can only offload them to smaller communities without dedicated medical service, or to less scrupulous merchants). The vast majority of the population, however, are too industrious and have too much of a sense of community to want to leave for extended periods of time. Indeed, even those that leave willingly oftentimes will count the days until they can return home. Importance The Nelsons serve no purpose within the game aside from being a trading partner; they are thus a potential revenue source for the player. Communication Text As a non-starfaring race, the Nelsons had no comm text in SF2 (aside from their greeting message in trade), and will likewise have no comm text in SF3. All text for this species will be handled by the Trading and Commerce Module. ---- NEXT: Nga-Seng-Diul PREVIOUS: Nathracch TOP ----